Interrogation Revelation Elation
by Touch of Grey
Summary: Some devils don't look like devils at all...Kid Devil-centric, with hints of Eddie/Zat


"No, no, no! You're supposed to say, 'My name is Robin, and I'll be questioning you today'! You have no class, little wing."

Robin winced at the nickname.

"You're being interrogated, Delia. This isn't a pleasure call." The blonde cackled, then spat at him.

"I want to talk to the devil boy." Tim gritted his teeth in irritation.

"You are going to be talking to me. Now-"

"Devil boooooooy! Deeeeeeeeevil booooooooy!" she called, her voice dropping to one of soft innocence and playfulness. "Come out and plaaaaaaay!" she dropped the sweet act, glaring at Robin. "I know he and the others can see us from that blank-out panel over there. I did the same thing to my last few playmates; hang them up and let them squirm with fear and beg for mercy from god as I drank juice boxes in the safety of the other room. I want to talk to him, or I won't talk at all." She mimed zipping her lips shut. Robin sighed, rubbing his temples, then gestured at the far wall. Moments later, the white door opened up, and the smell of brimstone filled the room. Delia clapped her small, gloved hands happily.

"How nice of you to join us, my demonic friend! Robin here has no class, you know. Devils like us _always_ have a sense of dignity!" Robin, the classless wonder, pulled the red titan aside.

"I'm going back with the others. The questions are on the table. Don't let her manipulate you." And with a pat on the shoulder, he disappeared through the door.

Eddie stepped back a bit, taking a good look at this 'hardened criminal' he was supposed to be questioning. She was small, delicate, and dressed to the nines in a dress straight out of gothic fantasy, complete with a leather corset, black lace gloves up to her elbows, and lace trimming. Her blonde hair was done into loose curls and held together with an intricately tied black satin ribbon. Her small feet were encased in shiny black Mary Jane-style shoes, and if he really looked hard enough, he could probably use their reflection to look up her dress. On her back, a pair of small, white, and apparently real wings fluttered anxiously. It was hard to believe that less than three hours ago, this girl was up to her knees in the blood of her own poor tortured victims.

"So, Delia-"

"Please, call me Del."

"Right, Del, you just killed four people in cold blood-"

"Warm, actually. Very warm. Warm like sin itself. Ohh, I'm so cold now." She visibly shivered, her wings flapping in an effort to stay warm.

"Stop interrupting! Ahem, anyway, you just killed four people. Why?" a cold smile crossed her face.

"I wanted to." She said simply. "Plus, they were all very naughty and needed to be punished, so I did. Just like Miss Sachiko used to punish me if I wasn't dressed right, I made those naughty children all clean and pure again!" she smiled, spreading her hands. "Let us all join hands in song and joy for innocence has been restored to the land! Amen!"

'She's insane.' Raven's voice whispered in his mind. 'Walk out of the room. Get out of there, now! ' Eddie began to back towards the door.

"Going somewhere, devil boy? But you haven't repented yet! That's no good! Miss Sachiko always said to trust in the lord, for he is our Shepard and we are but a worthless flock. She says to dress pretty and people will want you, be soft-spoken and kind and people will like you. Be righteous and people will love you! I do all these things, and not even the devil himself wants to stay in the same room as me. I'm so alone…" the soft sound of weeping fills his ears.

'Don't turn back!' Raven's voice warns, but he ignores it. Kneeling in front of her, Eddie looks up into her pale, powdered face, the white covered in streaks of tan from where the make up had run.

"You're not alone. And I'm not the devil. But what you did was a very bad thing, and I don't think Miss Sachiko would have approved of you dismembering four people and collecting their blood in little jars. Your time to repent has come. Let me take you to a place where god can watch over you until your earthly sentence is done, okay?" the girl nodded, and Eddie was suddenly struck by how young she really was. "You're going to be thirteen soon, right?" she nodded again, and he smiled. "Then how about, before you go away, I get you a birthday present? One fit for a big girl like you. Is there anything you'd like?" she blinked up at him, her soft, innocent blue eyes shining.

"I would like a kiss. That's all. I know that god loves me, but no one on this plane does at all, so I want a kiss to let me know that at least someone _cared_." Eddie sighed. He _could_ do it, but he'd have some real explaining to do if Zat ever caught wind of it.

"Come here." He stood up, beckoning her to do so as well. As short as he was, she still had to stand on her toes to meet his eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders, feeling the lacy material of her dress sizzle. It was just a quick brush of lips, any more and she could have gotten hurt, but Delia appeared happy with it. Afterwards, she was all too happy to be taken to Arkham by Robin, waving goodbye to him as best she could with handcuffs on.

"Bye byeeeeee, devil boy!" she called, then something in her caused her face to do a sort of 180 shift straight to evil. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you reeeeeeeeeal soon!"

And as crazy as Delia Dalulah, the devil with angel's wings, was, she was always, _always_, right.


End file.
